nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Nitro Type history/2016
2016 January *January 3: The 2015 Xmaxx Event ends. *January 14: The first set of Nitro Type Olympics titles are distributed. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/91/the-2015-retrospecticus *January 30: iloveshoes2 becomes the first person to reach 100,000 races. *January 31: The Mercedex McLaro SLR is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/92/iloveshoes2-does-it--100-000-races- March *March 8: Thwampus is mentioned for the first time. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/93/a-new-news-post-what-s-up- June *June 1: The 2016 Honolulu Summer 2016 NitroType Olympics begin. https://ntolympics.shivtr.com/news_entries/350260 *June 6: The 2016 Summer Event begins. The Floaty Blue and B.O.A.T. are released. In addition, the Summer Classic and Six Four Plus Three are re-released. *June 20: The I'm Spicy! is released. July *July 11: The Y.A.C.H.T. is released, and the Six Four Plus Three is made buyable. August *August 12: iloveshoes2 becomes the first person to complete 125,000 races. *August 17: The Mercedex McLaro SLR 12.5 is released, and the second set of Olympics titles are distributed. September *September 7: The order in which nitros empty out in races is changed from bottom to top to top to bottom. This was the effect of an update in which racers in certain WPM zones were given a limited amount of nitros per race. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/99/no-more-slow-race-bizarro-world- *September 8: The Nitro Type Discord is founded by Volhosis. *September 22: Seasons are released, and Season 0.5 begins. ** The all time, most active, and fastest racers scoreboards are removed, as well as their respective team counterparts. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/100/introducing-seasons- **On player profiles, the "All Time" column gets changed to "Season". October *October 19: The 2016 Hallowampus Event begins. The Nitr-o'-Lantern is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/101/happy-hallowampus-2016- *October 26: The Nitr-o'-the-Wisp is released, and The Candy Hauler is re-released. November *November 1: The 2016 Hallowampus Event ends. *November 2: Anyone with a session longer than 1,300 races had their longest session reset to 0. *November 9: The Motorcycle License and Truck Driver achievements are added, and the Sports Coupes section of dealership cars gets changed to level 3 instead of level 5, and the Muscle Cars section of dealership cars gets changed to level 8 instead of level 10. *November 10: Born "Sudo", later renamed Nitro, the Nitro Type Mascot is born. *November 23: A race server glitch occurs in which some races would count as "0 WPM", more than 5 people were able to be in races, some people received abnormally high speeds, and some races counted as very high amounts of time, falsely awarding people with the Typiano Pizza Car. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/104/race-server-back- *November 29: The XMaxx Xxpress is leaked. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/105/xmaxx-event-2016-starts-dec-1st- *November 30: A bug causes Nitro Type to show the start date of Season 0.5 as this date. However, it actually started on September 22. December *December 1: The 2016 Xmaxx Event begins. The Xmaxx Xxpress and XMaxx Xxpress XXL are released, and the Rocket Sleigh, The Golden Gift, Buddy's Snowmobile, and Wrapped Wracer were re-released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/106/xmaxx-event-2016- **In addition, the Vancouver Winter 2016 NitroType Olympics begin. *December 9: The Gilded Xxpress is released, and the Holiday Hero is re-released. *December 13: The Lamborgotti Xmaxx LT is released. *December 15: The Lamborgotti Xmaxx LT-C is released. *December 28: Nightmare's original account "dabestswagg" is banned permanently due to botting. Unknown dates *Unknown date in January 2016: Teaching.com's headquarters is moved from California to Puerto Rico. *Unknown dates in September-October 2016: **Arrows next to players on the leaderboards are added to signify how high they had moved up or down compared to the previous day. Arrows are also placed on player profiles and team pages. **The release of the Hall of Fame. **"Rankings" gets renamed to "Leaderboards". ***The "Scoreboard" gets renamed to "Rankings". *Unknown date in December 2016: Moises completes a 3,000+ race session to become #1 on the session Hall of Fame. Category:Basic Game Information